Indiana Jones and the Hunt for the Mummy
by Kerrigor
Summary: Imotep has beeb unearthed once again. This time by Dr.Indiana Jones. But when Imotep is stolen by the Nazies Jones must join forces with the O' connell's to get Imotep back. Please Read and reveiw


(I don't own "Indiana Jones", "The Mummy", or "The Mummy Returns" so you're just going to deal with that. Enjoy the fanfic or die in a mangled heap.)  
  
Indiana Jones  
  
And the  
Hunt for the Mummy  
  
Or  
  
The  
  
MuMMy's  
  
Curse  
  
Chapter 1: The Dig  
  
Hamenaptra: The City of the Dead; September 4th, 1940:  
  
Dr. Indiana Jones looked out on the barren patch of sand and death. Though that description was no longer accurate, because Jones had been digging on the patch for two months at Hamenaptra. Jones was running the dig, which was funded by the U.S. government and Brody's museum. It was late afternoon and Jones was watching the workers dig in the dirt. It was hard work because there wasn't a lot of the temple left on the surface and every few feet the workers kept running dead bodies from every class and time period you could imagine. Ironically, all of the dead people died in one of three distinctive ways: gun shots, sword injuries to the head and chest, or exposure to flesh-eating scarabs.  
  
"Dr. Jones," a woman's voice called from behind him. Jones turned around to see Dr. Emily Welsh, an English Egyptologist who was working with Jones on the project. Welsh was a black haired woman in her early thirties, very knowledgeable in Egyptology but with very little experience in the field, and even though Jones was quite impressed with her in many ways he was often driven to near madness by her inexperience. "What is it, Emily?" Jones said, turning away from her assuming she had just found more dead bodies. "I'm sorry to bother you, Indy," Welsh said nervously, "but the workers have uncovered a large stone door, I think it's the entrance to the temple." Jones bolted around and stared at Welsh. "Show me." Jones said.  
  
Welsh led Jones down into the massive hole the workers had been digging since the start of the project. They had finally made it down to the bottom of the hole where a large group of workers was crowded around a stone door with hieroglyphs on it. The workers backed up as Jones and Welsh came through. The workers knew this must be important because Welsh very rarely came down into the pit. She stayed at the base camp and made graphs of the area, looked over artifacts found, and ran checks over the equipment to be used when they found the temple, while Indy ran the digging process. Indy studied the door quietly for a few seconds and then announced to the gathered group, "We've found it." As the workers cheered Jones said, "Emily, have the workers get this door open, I'll get our equipment from base camp, by tonight we'll have enough artifacts for two more months of cataloging." At these words Jones could see a huge smile break across Welsh's face even with the shadow from her wide brimmed hat.  
  
Indy practically ran up the hill and into the tent that made up the projects base camp. Even though it was better than cataloging and working at base camp, watching the workers dig were dull and boring after awhile, especially since they had found so little. Jones had mostly been grading term papers, exams, and thesis papers from his classes at Marshall College. Now, however, was the part he liked the best about archeology. He quickly put his leather jacket, put on the backpack containing his equipment, grabbed Welsh's pack, and on his way out grabbed his brown fedora from the coat tree and put it snugly onto his head.  
  
Indy returned to the door to find that the workers had been able to open the door using crowbars. He tossed Welsh her backpack and handed out torches to the workers who would accompany them. Lighting the torches the group headed into the tomb. Indy led the group, holding a torch with Welsh right behind him with the workers behind her. The group walked down narrow hallway with a very low ceiling until they reached another stone door. Jones took out a crowbar and pried the door open. They went into a massive room, a temple with a large table and walls that extended into darkness. The group walked down a long ramp into the room. "Begin cleaning up in here," Jones instructed the workers, "Light more torches, start cleaning and deciphering the artifacts, and make sure not to break anything." Jones then went alone into a chamber to the right of the massive room. He had entered a smaller room filled with tables and pots. He recognized the room as a mummification room. "Emily," Jones called, "Emily, get in here." Welsh skidded into the room looking like a kid at Christmas.  
  
"What is it?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"You know about the book of Amun-ra?" Jones asked.  
  
"Yes," Welsh replied, "Supposedly, it's here in the statue of Anubas."  
  
"Well, I think that's the statue of Anubas." Jones said, pointing to  
the legs of some huge statue, just visible in the next room.  
  
The two of them headed into the room. Indy used his crowbar to open the part of the base. After a number of scarabs came out of the chamber Jones and Welsh looked in but didn't see a book at all. Instead they found a sarcophagus. Jones brought two workers in to lower the sarcophagus to the floor.  
  
As Welsh read the hieroglyphs of the top Jones asked, "So who's inside?"  
  
"It says, he is to be unnamed." Welsh replied.  
  
Jones tried and failed to open it even with the crowbar and asked,  
"Any way to open this?"  
  
"I think I know how." Welsh replied, inspecting the star shaped  
indentations in the sides of the top of the sarcophagus.  
  
Emily began to look for something in her bag. When she closed the bag she had a black octagonal objet in her hand.  
  
"What is that?" Indy asked.  
  
"It's a key," Welsh replied, "I got it out of the British Museum's  
archive, its tag just said it was a key and it came from Hamenaptra. I  
think I know what the tag meant."  
  
As she said, this she twisted the bottom of the objet as she did, the top opened up into an eight-sided star with interlocking designs on each point. Welsh then put the star-shaped end into one of the indentations; it was a perfect fit. She then turned it clockwise and repeated the process on the indentation. A clicking sound of locks in the sarcophagus, then Indy's crowbar pushed upon the top and the sarcophagus opened. The body in the case was nothing like a mummy. The body was mangled and disturbing and still had flesh on the skeleton.  
  
"It should have finished decomposing years ago." Welsh said wonderingly.  
"Come look at this." Jones said, inspecting the inside cover. "These  
are scratch marks; this man was buried alive." He pointed to marks in  
the cover.  
  
"Look what he wrote," Welsh said as she pointed at the scratched  
sentence in the cover, "Death is only the beginning. My God!"  
  
:  
  
Later that evening:  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock at night. Jones was sitting outside the base camp, staring at the stars and drinking his share of the celebratory case of scotch that had been opened earlier in the evening. "Evening Dr. Jones." Welsh said as she headed toward Jones.  
  
"Look at these," Welsh said, pointing to some black objects in her  
hand, "I found them in the sarcophagus."  
  
"Scarab skeletons," Jones said putting on his glasses and inspected  
the flesh-eaters, "They must have thrown them into the sarcophagus  
after they put the body in. The scarabs would live for years, feeding  
off the corpse."  
  
"I've heard of a curse like this," Welsh said, "The ancient Egyptians  
were afraid to use the curse. As far as I know, this mummy is the  
first recorded victim of this curse, ever."  
  
"Well, that should put us all in the record books." Jones said, then gulped down more Scotch, not noticing Welsh's hand slowly reaching into Welsh's tool kit looking for something.  
  
As Jones turned back to Welsh, another glass of Scotch to his lips, he choked. Welsh had a Lugar semi-automatic pistol aimed at Jones and had a look on her face that showed quite plainly that she meant business. Jones put his hands up and backed away from Welsh and the sarcophagus. As things couldn't get any worse for Jones several of the hooded workers came up behind Welsh. The six hooded workers took off their cloaks to reveal six Germans wearing the jet black uniforms and deaths head badges of the Nazi SS, or the Nazi Special Forces. It took Jones only seconds to notice that every one of the soldiers was armed with German sub-machine guns and were willing to use them.  
  
"Now, Dr. Jones," Dr. Welsh said, "I know you took the key to  
sarcophagus, please give it to me."  
  
"The hell I will." Jones said.  
  
Welsh walked forward, put her hand into Jones's bag and pulled out the key. Smiling, Welsh walked back to her Nazis and said, "I'd love to stay, Dr. Jones, but the Third Reich is awaiting our discovery. There is still so much to do, so I'll say good-bye."  
  
Jones's mind dashed about imagining his options. Welsh had the key and the sarcophagus and had armed German soldiers. Jones's Smith and Wesson was on the table in the command tent, right behind Welsh and her men. Jones then looked up and saw an owl fly over and disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, a loud cry and from its direction came a large group of men in black robes on black steeds. They carried long curved swords or rifles. The marauders terrorized the workers and a dozen or more of them were heading for Jones, Welsh, and her men. The Nazis began firing at the marauders, which gave Jones the chance. He pushed past Welsh, ran into the tent, and took up his revolver. When he turned from the table he found that the Germans and Welsh, had loaded the sarcophagus into a black hearse that had been hidden in one of the workers tents. Jones could do nothing but watch as Welsh waved at him from the rear passenger seat of the car before the car pulled out and sped off into the west.  
  
Jones turned around to see one of the marauders who, before Jones could raise his revolver, slammed him against the table and held his sword blade to Jones's neck.  
  
"Where is the sarcophagus?" the man said.  
  
"It's in that car with the Nazis." Jones replied.  
  
"Then the creature has left Hamenaptra," the man said to himself.  
  
"What is going on?" Jones asked.  
  
"The corpse you unearthed was of Imotep, a very powerful priest." The  
man said, "He was cursed for eternity for falling in love with the  
Pharaoh's mistress and then murdering the Pharaoh when he found out."  
  
"Who are you?" Jones asked.  
  
"My name is Ardeth Bey." The man said as he lowered his sword and  
helped Jones up.  
  
"And why are you trying kill me?" Jones asked.  
  
"The creature has been buried here for over three thousand years," Bey  
said, "and for all that time the Medjai, the descendents of the  
Pharaoh's body guard have been willing to do anything to keep the  
creature from rising again, more terrible than before."  
  
Jones just then took a good look at Ardeth Bey. The man was in his early forties with long black hair. The man was wearing a black robe with a large belt with the sword tucked into it. On his face were several tattoos on his face in the shape of elaborate patterns.  
  
"Look," Jones said, "I don't believe in the undead, but I'll help you  
get the corpse back. Do you know where it'll be?"  
  
"Well," Bey said, "they will need the Book of the Dead. Which is with  
allies of the Medjai."  
  
"Wherever it is," Jones said, "Welsh will find it. Can your allies  
protect themselves?"  
  
"I don't know," Bey replied, "but they will need my help."  
  
"Where are they?" Jones asked.  
  
"London," Bey said, "We could beat them to London if we hurry. Can you  
ride?"  
  
"Of course." Jones replied.  
  
After that Jones found one of the Medjia's horses as Ardeth climbed onto his horse and the two rode into the darkness.  
  
(If you liked what you just read please review. Then I want you to get up. I want you to get up out of your chairs. I want you to get up and go to the window. I want you to open the window, sick your head out and then, I want you to yell, "I'M AS MAD AS HELL AND I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" There, I knew you could do it and now I'll turn you over to Sibyl the Soothsayer.) 


End file.
